Swimming pools must periodically be cleared of debris which accumulates in swimming water. Mobile suction based pool cleaners have been provided to meet this need. A typical pool cleaner utilizes a bag as the actual filter. The neck of the bag closes over and is held to an annular conduit terminus, such as a pipe stub which is part of the pool cleaner.
Filter bags provide insufficient filtration area for some situations for any given length and girth of the filter. Also, particle mesh size ratings of bag filters for swimming pools may be insufficiently small to trap some particles. Pleated cylindrical filters are superior in both aspects, but are not attachable to the pipe stub as is a bag type filter. A bag filter is closed, whereas pleated cylindrical filters generally have open opposed ends—but may also have a solid end cap. One end must be connected to the pipe stub, but the other must be closed, or else water being filtered will be discharged ineffectively through the open end without undergoing filtration.
There exists a need for a filter holder adapted to secure a cylindrical open ended filter in place effectively on a pool cleaner.